Flame: Rewritten
by SailorKagome
Summary: One shattered heart; two reunited lovers; three forgotten soldiers; four left behind, to live or to die; five blood stained souls; millions of lost lives. (rating to be careful)
1. Flame: Red, red, blood

**_

Flame:  
Chapter one: Red, red, blood . . .  
SailorKagome

* * *

_**

_ One shattered heart  
Two reunited lovers  
Three forgotten soldiers  
Four left behind, to live or to die  
Five blood stained souls  
Millions of lost lives  
  
_

I panted heavily, glancing back and forth to make sure I was safe. And as I looked, I saw the mutilated bodies of my fallen comrades. No! I closed my eyes. But who was left? I had to look. With my hands balled up into fists, I forced myself to look.

Venus . . .  
Mercury . . .  
Jupiter . . .  
Neptune . . .  
Uranus . . .  
Healer . . .  
Fighter . . .  
Maker . . .   
Kakyuu . . .  
Even . . .

Even the Quartet and the Animates . . .

Saturn's body was nowhere to be found, but . . .but I myself had seen her fall earlier . . .

That left Pluto, Serenity, and myself, Mars.

And Serenity . . . She lay unconscious in the wreckage.

I came back to earth as I felt something warm and wet drop onto my leg. And it was red. Slowly, I opened my hands and saw my white gloves stained red . . . Stained by blood. I'd squeezed so hard that my nails had broken flesh . . . But it didn't really hurt. The pain was numbing. Maybe I was just incapable of feeling anymore . . . Hah! Wouldn't that be a treat? Just like the 'Perfect Soldier' himself.

But, no. Those were tears sliding down my face, though I didn't know when I'd started crying. Bringing my hand up to my face, I began wiping the tears away. Wait! My gloves! They still dripped blood . . . And now . . . My tears mingled with my blood, creating little rivers of red winding down my face.

Red, red, blood . . .

"_Mars!_" A voiced screamed, laced with desperation, and my head jerked up at the sound. _When did I become so paranoid_, I asked myself, only to hear no answer.

"Yes . . .Pluto?" Vaguely, I wondered why I seemed so . . . Unworried? Distanced? Everything seemed to move in slow motion. And I was still crying. _Why_?!

"You . . .you must-" She sounded so tired. So weary. My eyes viewed her, and indeed, she was. She looked even worse then I. And I'd never seen her so frazzled and . . .fragile.

She balanced on the time staff and began again.

"It isn't safe here any longer. You _must_ keep Serenity alive. It is essential. He must not get her or the crystal."

"I- I know, but how am I supposed to do that?" Grimacing, I continued to bleed.

__

Drip.

Drip . . .

Each drop sounded like a tidal wave crashing onto shore.

"Leave this time to our future." Sighing, she closed her eyes and the ornament at the top of the time staff began to glow.

A door appeared.

"Our future?" _Did she mean . . ._

__

Drip . . .

"Yes . . . She can make a life there, and you already have one. But stay hidden. Don't draw attention, and don't let him find you."

"What about you?" Yes, I could still feel . . . Very concerned, I was.

"You mustn't worry about that. The important thing is that she's safe. Because if she isn't here, then he cannot destroy this planet. He needs her and the crystal, and she will need the planet. No planet, no crystal. Who knows? Maybe it will be so long that he'll die." Feebly, she laughed, though we both knew it wasn't true.

"And there is one more thing." The look on her face was unforgettable.

"What?" Something was wrong.

"I should have told you all long ago . . .this may have been prevented . . ."

__

Drip . . .

"The one that caused this all . . . It was not Endy-" Something exploded through her chest, and I retched.

Behind her was the one who killed all my friends.

Mamoru.

The door wavered.

" . . .Go . . ." She fell.

I raced to Serenity, and stooped to pick her up. But . . .my gloves were stained with blood . . . She could never be stained. That was unforgivable. I ripped off the gloves and threw them on the ground; they created pools of red where they lay.

Red, red, blood . . .

Red, damp earth . . .

Forever stained with blood . . .

And I ran with her, to the door that led to her future and my home. The doorknob . . . Open, please! I fumbled, it opened, and in we fell. Behind us, the door disappeared.

And we fell . . .

I thought of Pluto and all my friends . . .

I will never forget that sight. Memories of this day shall forever be burned into my mind.

Somewhere along the way, I felt the henshin fading, and we were as civilians once again.

_

Red, red, blood . . .

_**

**

Oh . . . I hurt all over. And I was still bleeding. Serenity . . . Yes, she was there. Asleep. We had to get somewhere safe then. She must be kept safe. I tried getting up, but . . . My legs wouldn't cooperate. I collapsed, and my head hung. I started crying again. My shoulders shook, and I could feel the tears making trails through the dried blood on my face.

Footsteps . . .

No! To get this far . . . No, my leg . . . I think it's broken. It's not fair! She doesn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of this. They should've just left her alone . . .

They were closer now. Right in front of us. I could sense them standing there . . . Looking at us.

"Why . . ." My voice was bitter and low. "Why can't you just leave us alone?! We never did anything . . ." Now my voice broke.

"Miss . . ." A soft voice . . . "Miss, we're not going to hurt you."

"No!" My head snapped up, and I knew they must've been shocked. Shocked by the blood . . .

"Liars. You think they're your friend . . . And then they betray you. And then everyone is dead. So much death . . . Everything reeks of blood." I had to stand. We had to get away . . .

I gasped. And I did stand . . . Now I knew why I had felt so numb back there. My henshin must've kept the pain away . . . But now I felt it ten-fold. I heard a crack. And, there! I could see the bone in my right leg . . .

I bit back a scream.

My eyes flickered to the ones in front of us. Only children. What kind of world had I left, that they made children fight? Of course I fought. And I was trained. But I was special. We all were. We weren't human.

I sank to the ground. Newly spattered with blood . . .

"Please don't hurt her . . ." I whispered.

"Oh, no . . ." The one with the soft voice rushed to us. A kind voice, almost . . . "Miss, no. We're here to help." He grasped my hand and saw the cuts.

Now his hands were stained . . .

He brought out bandages and began to wrap my hands, covering the wounds. But the blood would still seep through.

"Why are you doing this?" My eyes began to cloud . . .so tired.

"Because, I don't like to see people hurt." Very gentle . . .

"What are your names?" Should I tell him? They'd eventually find out.

"My name . . . Rei-" No, that wasn't it. That was a cover name . . . What was my name again? Oh, yes . . .

"She is-" Usagi or Serenity? Which one . . . "Usagi. Tsukino Usagi. I am Meiran Chang." I sighed as I drifted off into a dreamless slumber, unaware of the affect my name had on my audience.

_Forever stained . . ._

**

* * *

**__

All right. The first chapter of **Flame: Rewritten.** Which, of course, shall still be called **Flame.** I'm anxious to see how people will react to the rewritten version. I hope everyone likes it. I just didn't feel the last one lived up to my potential, and a lot of the old one didn't match up. There were numerous flaws.

Of course, if enough readers do not like this version, please tell me, and maybe I can remedy it. Though, personally, I favour this one.

But I am still going to continue the old Flame! So don't worry, it will still be there. And it will still be finished.

Feedback would be appreciated, because I always enjoy hearing what my readers have to say, and I take seriously your opinion.

! JU57 L34RN3D L33t! W00t!

**

SailorKagome

**


	2. Flame: Shades of Grey

**_

_**

Flame  
Chapter Two: Shades of Grey  
SailorKagome

* * *

An angel lies in sleep  
Without her memories  
When she wakes they'll weep  
For the other's time is near  
The past she could not keep  
And she has much to fear

Everything was quiet.

In the white room with the bright, glaring lights were two beds. On those beds lay two badly beaten girls.

One, with the appearance of an angel. Her golden-silver hair entwined about her like the tendrils of a flower. A face so tender, innocent, and serene in its slumber. She breathed easy; not much blood had been lost, and she had minor injuries, now, though they had not been even close to minor when they'd first found her. But serious enough to keep her hospitalized, and unconscious for nearly a week.

The other . . . She could also be called an angel. But, in truth, a fallen one. Raven hair fanned out beneath her like broken wings, for, indeed, was she broken. With skin pale as snow, and icy to the touch, she slept a fitful slumber. Scars criss-crossed her body, slowly beginning to fade. She would not move for some time because of a broken leg, and broken ribs. She'd suffered a severe loss of blood, and many broken bones. Tubes of life connected to her body tied her down to this world.

And from the lone couch in that cold, bare room, watched a boy. With hair as black as night, and ebony eyes that showed his worry, stayed Wufei. He never left, and often sat in thought. As he watched them, one making great improvement, the other not, he though about what the doctor had said to them.

__

"It- it's nothing short of a miracle. By all rights, these girls should have been dead a long time ago."

And what he'd said as he watched the rapid improvement of Usagi.

__

"This is amazing!" His eyes were wide with astonishment. "It's not possible. She shouldn't be alive right now. It's- I cannot explain it."

What secrets did these sleeping angel's keep?

Wufei paced, and as he did so, many worried glances were cast at Meiran- or was it? A low moan came from one of the beds, and he immediately whipped around.

"Meiran?"

But no.

It was the golden one who stirred.

"Mmm . . ." Groggily, she sat up, slowly looking around at her surroundings. "What- Where . . .am I?"

__

Finally, Wufei thought. _Maybe now I can get some answers._

"U-" What was her name again? "Usagi?"

"Hm?" She faced him with a puzzled look in her eyes. Such blue eyes, so pure, and- and innocent. "Hi!" She smiled. What a smile. You could just _feel_ the room grow warmer.

"Who's Usagi? What a _kawaii _name!"

He started. "What? You're Usagi. Aren't you?"

She tilted her head to one side as she thought. "Well, I'm not sure. Who are you?"

"Um . . ." _Oh, no,_ he thought. "I'll . . .be right back."

She blinked. "O-okay." She yawned and stretched her arms, and as she did so, caught a glimpse of her neighbor.

"Oh?" Deeply pondering, she stared. "Who are you?"

Receiving no answer, Usagi stood. And almost immediately collapsed.

"_Itai . . ._" Rubbing her throbbing legs, she stood once more; this time holding onto the rails of the bed to steady herself. And, slowly, Usagi took small, wobbling steps toward the other bed.

As she arrived, she stopped. When she looked at this face, something stirred inside her. There was something at the corner of her mind, but she couldn't place it.

"Who . . . Who _are_ you?"

A noise from behind her caused Usagi to spin around, not a good move, as she still was not capable on her feet. She collapsed once more, this time knocking her knees against the bed and floor.

"Itaaaaaii," She moaned again. Remembering that she was not alone, she looked up. "Anou . . ." She began hesitantly. "Do I- Do I know you?"

"Hn." Hiiro pulled out his gun and aimed it directly at Usagi. "Who are you, and where did you come from?"

"Aie!" Her reaction was . . .unusual. She seemed beyond terrified. "Gomen nasai! Watashi- watashi . . ." The girl began to tremble uncontrollably. Images began shooting through her mind. Things shooting. People dieing. So much blood . . .

__

"Serenity, NO! Watch out!"

"Iie . . ." She grabbed her head. "Iie, iie!"

"Hiiro!" Hissed Quatre sharply, as he ran to Usagi's side, and she latched onto his side, shaking. "Put that away! I will not have you shooting innocent girls in my house!"

" . . ."

"Now."

Hiiro glared, but pocketed his gun.

"Now, now," Quatre rubbed her back soothingly. "Are you alright?"

"Anou . . .nani?" She shook her head. "Watashi . . . Eh . . ."

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Her eyes flickered up at the sound of a familiar language. But when she saw that it was the boy who had drawn a gun on her, she drew back slightly, but . . .decided it was the only choice she had. She nodded slowly.

"Hai . . .hontondo."

Sighing, Hiiro began to question her in Japanese.

"Do you speak any English? Many people here do not speak Japanese."

"I do not know . . . Perhaps I can try?"

"Good enough. Most likely, I'll have to teach you. What's your name, where do you live, and why were you hurt so badly?"

She looked downcast. " I am sorry . . .but I do not know any of that. Um, the boy over there called me 'Usagi', so maybe that is it?" Usagi shrugged as she pointed to Wufei. She glanced over to the bed with the sleeping girl again.

__

Aiee . . ., she thought to herself. _I wish . . . I wish that I could speak the English._

Very softly, and very quickly, a crescent moon lit on her forehead, and her eyes glowed. But too quickly, even, for the perfect soldier to catch a glimpse.

She pointed to Rei.

"Do I-" She stopped. The words sounded strange in her mouth. Was this English? "Do I . . .know her? When I see her . . . My head feels . . .strange?"

"You can speak English?" Asked Duo, excitedly. "Awesome!" She blinked at him.

"Um . . . Yes?"

"We believe you know her," Said Quatre. "You were found with her, and she knew your name."

"Honto?! Who is she?" Usagi's eyes lit up.

"Meiran, is what she said."

"Iie . . ." Usagi shook her head. "That does not . . . I do not know . . . Are you sure?"

"Well," Quatre paused, and thought about it. "There was something else . . . She started to say something, but stopped. It was . . . Rei?, I think."

". . ." Usagi was silent. More of those images flashed through her mind at the sound of the name.

__

"Rei, you jerk!"

"Odango Atama!"

"Ami-chaaan! Tell Rei that I'm not speaking to her!"

"Now, now, you two. Enough of this; we have to study!"

"Maybe. I'm not sure, demo . . ." She was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise. "Nani?! What is that?"

"It's your stomach. You must be hungry." Quatre smiled. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Hai!" Usagi nodded eagerly. "Oh! I am sorry . . . I do not even know your names."

"It's not your fault!" Quatre blushed. "Forgive my manners; I did not remember to introduce my friends, or myself. I am Quatre Winner, the one with the black hair is Wufei Chang, the one with the braid is Duo Maxwell, Hiiro Yui is the one with the gun, and Trowa Barton is the last."

She bowed her head. "Konnichiwa, minna-san. Anou, Quatre-san?"

"Yes?"

" . . . Do you think we could eat now?"

"Of course!"

"Also, Quatre-san . . ." Her eyes shifted nervously.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well . . . I do not think . . .that I can walk . . ."

"Hey! No problem!" Duo walked over picked her up bridal style.

"Eee!" Usagi's face flushed. "Are you sure, Duo-san?"

" 'Course! It's a privilege to carry a babe around!" He smiled mischievously. " 'Specially when she's conscious."

She giggled. "Alright." Usagi's stomach rumbled loudly. "I think I am hungry."

"Hey, me too. Al the time. So . . ." Duo grinned. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven."

"Duo! You can't hit on her! She doesn't even know you!"

"Yet."

Usagi giggled. _Maybe I do not know who I am, or where I am . . ._, she thought. _But I think I will like it here._

__

When memories fade away . . .  
And old wounds seem to heal . . .  
You don't know what to say . . .  
Or even what to feel . . .

****

__

"Uhh . . ." My eyelids slowly fluttered open to reveal a world of black.

"What?" Everything was so dark . . .so lonely . . . "Where- Where am I?"

I couldn't see anything. Not even my hand, the dark was so thick.

"What is this? Usagi?"

Nothing . . .

I crawled. On hands and knees. For hours, it seemed.

Until I hit something.

What is it?

I do not know.

Not until the dark started to fade.

Then I saw all too clearly . . .

Bodies.

Of my friends.

"Oh, God . . ."

I could not breathe. The sight stopped my heart.

"God, no!"

Then I heard them. The voices.

The voices of my friends.

"Look what you've done!"

"It's all your fault, Rei!"

"You've failed us!"

__

Failed . . .

The word echoed.

On and on.

But then . . .

Everything was quiet.

Until I heard steps behind me.

It was Usagi.

"Usagi! Daijoubu? Do you know what happened?"

Silence.

Usagi regarded me with stranger's eyes. Almost as if . . .as if she didn't recognize me.

"Usagi . . ." Tentatively, I reached out to the golden-haired bunny. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong? Don't you know me?"

But she pulled away. Farther and farther away.

"No!"

I ran. Oh, I ran. Endlessly, forever. But never any closer.

"No, please! Wait! Don't leave me . . .don't leave me all alone . . ."

Alone . . .

The word echoed.

Forever alone . . .

I stopped. Usagi was gone.

Suddenly, my world spun.

Everything in view was destroyed. Wreckage spilled across the barren lands. Colour had vanished from this world. All was grey.

No . . .

That was wrong.

There was colour. A beautiful, vibrant colour.

A rich, rich red.

I hate it.

Blood. The colour of death. Painted everywhere, by it's cruel artist.

On everything.

And the stench . . .

A scream.

So hollow; so pained.

It cut at my very heart.

"Neptune!" The desperate wail carried on the wind as Uranus ran towards her fallen lover. And then . . .

She cried. Sobbed. Wept.

For something lost.

Never before had anyone witnessed the mighty Uranus shed tears.

Never again.

I remembered quite clearly how the warrior of wind met her twisted fate. Too clearly. So soon.

Why . . .why do I have to watch this again?

It hurts.

Watching them die once broke my heart. Twice destroyed all feeling.

Isn't there something- anything I can do? Warn them. Prevent this.

I should . . .

Try.

Go forward. One step. Two steps. It was so hard . . . Like walking through mountains of sand.

It was taking too long.

I opened my mouth.

"Uranus!"

It came out as a croak. Again.

"Uranus!"

But it fell on deaf ears.

They could not hear me.

I reached for Haruka's arm.

My hands went through.

I was helpless.

Unable to save myself, or them.

Worthless . . .

So it was helplessly that I watched Uranus cut down in front of me.

Again.

So helpless . . .

And each blow broke my heart.

Little by little.

Piece by piece.

Again and again . . .

And then . . . Everything began to whirl. And I found myself watching . . .

Me.

Right before I took the Queen and left.

My hands!

No! They'd started to bleed . . .

What was happening?

Movement drew my eyes to the scene in front of me.

Pluto had been killed . . . But why wasn't I moving? I just stood there . . . Why didn't I move?

"Come on . . ." I urged myself. "Take Serenity and leave! Hurry!"

And yet I stood there.

And then . . .he killed me.

This wasn't possible!

Yet it was happening right before my eyes.

My eyes filled with horror as he started toward Serenity. As he raised his sword above her sleeping body.

And as he swung.

"Nooooo!!" The cry tore itself from my throat. It couldn't be real, but . . .it was too much.

He turned around and smiled.

"Umpf!" I gasped as vines wove themselves around my arms and legs. Writhing, twisting, winding. With a crushing hold on my throat, arms, legs. And slowly . . .

It drew down.

As if sinking through quicksand.

But it wasn't.

Oh, how I wish it were.

But you can't have everything you wish for.

So many things raced through my mind as I sank into that dark, endless pool filled with . . .

Blood.

I shouldn't . . . But I am. A warrior race, such as mine, should never fear something so commonly faced.

But I did.

It haunted me.

The stench, the feel, the color.

Everything about it.

Every time I saw it, I was instantly reminded of this day.

Of my friends.

Of the worst day of my life.

. . .Of failure.

As I stared into the depths of the oncoming horror, I heard something.

"Focus . . ."

"What?"

"It's only as bad as you make it. He's playing off your fear. It's your dream; just focus"

"I can't . . ." What was this?

"Fine then. Give up. Sentence Serenity to death."

"What!? How . . . What are you talking about?"

"You're giving up. And if you can't get out of here, there will not be anyone left to protect Serenity."

"But I . . .can't. I don't-"

"Concentrate. It isn't real. Try."

"Who are you?"

"So many questions . . ." A sigh. "An ally. Now, do it!"

". . .Okay." Closing my eyes, I inhaled and began to meditate. I focused on something, anything away from this. Around me, the liquid began bubbling, and I felt the vines disappear. I slipped down, into water now, and all went black.

**_

* * *

_**

End of chapter two.

Sorry, Usagi's a bit OOC in this chapter. But who can blame her? She's got amnesia. And I've got to say . . . The first half was bright . . . Happy, cheerful bright . . . Maybe too much for this story. Or not.

How does a sequel sound to everyone? I already have one planned, if the readers so request. -

Ohoho, I've got a lot planned for this. Just you wait. This is my -fanfiction- masterpiece. It shall be brilliant.

But tell me how you liked it.

I received 22 reviews for the first chapter, and that just made my day. Plus, it sped up the process of getting this chapter finished. Oh, what a few kind words can do to someone . . . Unless, of course, you're trying to hit on me. In which case, all guys leave me alone until I turn 18. Then we can talk.

Right . . .

In any case, I'd really love it if you could take the time to review. It really makes an authoress feel appreciated.

14 pages! W00t!

****

SailorKagome


	3. Flame: Excerpt

**Flame: Excerpt  
SailorKagome**

_divider_

Umm, just a bit from Flame: Rewritten. I was just struck to write this, and so I did... But I'm not really sure if I should just use this as part of the first chapter, or as one of Rei's dream/memory-thingies. Prolly the first chapter, I guess, 'cause I like it so much :D

Iunno, well, anyway, I'd like some input on it. Comments, crit, anyone (constructively, please.)?

Gawd, I have issues with rewritting everything XD

(please note that this is just a SECTION of the story. A rough draft. I need opinions!)

_divider_

Walking into an unknown object, I stumbled and fell, slicing my leg on a sharp piece of debris, or maybe a rock. Did it really matter?

Blinking wearily, I reached a hand up to rub my eyes and stopped in disgust. My glove was already soaked through with blood and God-knows-what; touching my eyes, no matter what was in them, was out of the question. All that would get me was an infection.

And what was it that I'd tripped on-

_Oh, God._

_OhdearGod._

Biting my lip to keep from screaming (but why did I even bother? There was no one left to hear.), until the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. I spit it out. It didn't matter. It didn't make a difference. I was already sitting in a pool of it.

Everything was covered, soaked, drenched in it.

A cracking sound met my ears and seemed to echo inside my head as my back met with the broken- and very sharp- wall (or part of it, anyway), that used to belong to the inner courtyard of the palace, as I shoved myself away from . . .from that.

It used to be beautiful.

And so did she, for that matter.

Because what, _what _had I run into?

Just a body.

A mangled, discoloured body.

The very _dead_ body of Sailor Venus.

The once beautiful and valiant soldier of love and justice.

And what had that gotten her?

A painful, horrible death at the hands of the greatest evil.

Where was her justice now? Where was the love that she fought for? The love that she sought for so long, and never seemed to find?

"Where are you now, Minako," I whispered, fighting the rising urge to retch, as I looked over the twisted body, given this defeat by her very own weapon.

An image -an image of her face, as she struggled vainly, feebly to pry the Love Me Chain from her throat, from her body- flitted through my mind, and I began to shake. She'd died with that very look on her face- that desperate, horrified, _screaming_ look.

Now I didn't try to keep from screaming.

Tears trickled down my cheeks as I rose and ran- or tried to, anyway- away from Venus. Dodging and stumbling over upturned trees, bushes, flowers and statues, I came to a stop before what looked like the remains of the kitchens, assuming this from the various pipes poking out, and the stench of something gone bad.

Casting my eyes around the area, I saw that I was surrounded by debris. It seemed that the only was out was up- unless I was willing to go back. Shaking my head angrily, I began to climb. As I neared the top, and ignored all my lovely new cuts and scrapes, _something_ seized my ankle. My head snapped back and I saw- with increasing disgust- a bloody, half-dead youma about to self-destruct, apparently bent on taking me down with it.

"Like _hell_!" I screamed, red beginning to creep in my eyes. Grabbing onto what appeared to be its face, I held on tight, nails digging into its skin as I screamed my enchantment. "_Burning Mandala_!"

As the fire roared from my hand, I was flung back and over the debris, rolling down the pile and landing painfully on the other side, nearly colliding with Jupiter. Spitting the hair, dirt, and rock from my mouth, I grimaced as I pushed myself into a sitting position. Eyes finally landing on Jupiter, who was partially propped up against half a refrigerator, I gaped.

Bone protruded at unnatural angles all over her body, and she was visibly shaking. Her long, chestnut hair had come out from its holder-which I duly noted lying nearby, nearly crushed into dust- and hung in her face. Her emerald green eyes peered at me from underneath the matted hair, damp and covered in dirt- mud, actually- and something flicked within them. Her mouth opened and her lips moved soundlessly, as she tried to speak, only to find she could not. She coughed, hacking, blood and spittle flying from her lips. I winced as some of the cool liquid landed on my face, but made no move to wipe it off.

Again, the proud warrior of thunder tried to speak- tried to tell me something-, and a hoarse, weak whisper came.

"Please . . ." As the soft plea fell, a bubble of blood forced itself up from within her, exploding as it reached her lips. The light slowly faded from her eyes, and the late Sailor Jupiter, moving in slow motion, fell forward, landing prone in my lap.

I blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling- again-, and once more failed as warm, salty tears dripped off my cheeks and onto Jupiter.

"Oh," I whispered, carefully turning the body to rest on its back. "Oh, _no_," murmuring a soft chant for the peace of the deceased's soul, I gently brushed the hair from the face of my bravest friend.

Clenching my fists tightly, nails digging deep into my palms, I stood. Turning, I began to limp away, dully noting a throbbing pain in my ankle and that I was missing a shoe.

As I began my slow march onward, to whatever the future held, my courage failed me. My eyes closed of their own accord, and on shaking legs I moved forward, praying that there was nothing- or no one- in my way. Given the fact that Jupiter was behind me, I knew that Neptune and Uranus had to be somewhere in front of me, and I would not be able to handle seeing them. They weren't necessarily close friends, but I'd already seen my fill of comrade's bodies for one day.

Unfortunately for me, the grounds ahead were positively _littered_ with them.


End file.
